


Lighting Up A Heart

by sulfur_socks (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drunk Dean Winchester, Episode: s10e23 My Brother's Keeper, Fluff, Hugging, M/M, Noir!verse, Worried Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sulfur_socks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you just going to drink? There is a lot to be done."<br/>Cas's annoyed voice snapping Dean out of his drunken haze.<br/>"Like wha?"<br/>Dean slurred, taking another swig of Johnnie Walker, feeling it's pleasant burn down his throat. He didn't look up at Cas, he couldn't.<br/>[[Takes place after 'Brother's keeper'. The universe is similar to the end!verse...kinda?]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lighting Up A Heart

_Lighting up a heart_

"Are you just going to drink? There is a lot to be done."

Cas's annoyed voice snapped Dean out of his drunken haze.

"Like wha?"

Dean slurred, taking another swig of Johnnie Walker, feeling it's pleasant burn down his throat. He didn't look up at Cas, he couldn't.

"…Anything other than wallowing in self-pity and alcohol. Sam and I could use some help."

Cas said, sounding equal parts miffed and concerned. Dean sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Look, Cash-"

Cas raised an eyebrow at the slurred pronouncing but kept quiet.

"There's nothin' we cun do 'bout it. Shoulda' lis'nd to Death."

He really should have listened to the horseman, but he just couldn’t kill his baby brother, he couldn’t. He was not Cain.

Cas gripped his collar, pulling him forwards. The blue of his eyes were turbulent waves as he glared at the drunken Hunter. His lips were pressed together in anger, his jaw locked tight. He still looked like that ethereal creature who stepped through those barn doors, seven years ago. Thinking about the past only made Dean's stomach turn and his lungs burn.

"Dean. You think you're the only one here that is grieving for the darkness that has fallen upon Earth? I also have to live with that guilt, don't you dare forget that."

Dean wanted to throw something, break something...kill something. Damn he needed some more whiskey. The hands gripping his collar relaxed their grip, settling on his shoulders.

"Dean...I know you blame yourself, but it isn't bad sharing your burden. Isn't that what family is for?"

Cas said softly, slipping his hands off Dean's shoulders to sit beside him on the lumpy motel bed.

"I don't think you should avoid Sam. He just wants what's good for you."

Cas continued while Dean was looking down at the liquor bottle, his lips pursed.

Dean finally got up and set down the bottle on the bedside table.

"Cash... cun we talk 'bout this when I'm sober? ‘Cuz-"

Dean stopped abruptly when Cas materialised in front of him, placing two fingers on his head. Dean blinked, feeling the comfortable buzz of alcohol fade away to harsh sobriety. It was not dissimilar to losing a blanket on a cold night.

“Yeah, thanks for that.”

Dean quipped sarcastically, the feeling of breaking something growing stronger. Cas rolled his eyes---Dean wonders where he learned that.

“Dean, we have formulated a plan-”

“What? Light the whole world up with earthen lamps?”

Dean quipped, already eyeing the half-drunk bottle of whiskey.

“I think that is a better plan compared to becoming an old, insufferable alcoholic.”

Cas snapped, glaring at Dean with enough heat to melt tungsten in less than a nano second. Dean glared back, gritting his teeth but relented.

“Fine. Hit me.”

He groused, sitting back down on the motel bed, Cas followed suit.

“We have established that they are not affected by grace but, they cannot spot us when we are masked, similar to Samhain. We can reach the heart of the nest without a hitch. Once their queen is killed, they all die.”

“Huh. Queen. Did you find a nest?”

Dean asked, straightening, that dark creature clawing his rib-cage going into hiding. He’d do anything to fix what he did. Cas looked pleasantly surprised, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Yes, near Houston.”

“Well, what are we waiting for?”

Dean said, getting up. Cas gripped his leather jacket.

“Wait.”

He said, quietly pleading. Dean turned around, looking at Cas’s grave expression.

“About the Queen…”

 _‘Of fucking course the Queen’_  Dean thought, berating himself. Nothing was a cake-walk for the Winchesters.

“She’s not capable of dying. We need to trap her.”

Cas said solemnly, shaking his head. Dean did not realize he was clenching his fists until, Cas was looking at him worriedly.

“We have got the ingredients to bind her, but to dispose of her, I don’t know where. I have asked around and I have gotten a few suggestions.”

He continued, his palms clenching his knees in a white-knuckled grip. Cas was avoiding something, that much Dean was sure. That sad thing was… he knew what.

“I think it’d just be easier to bind her to me.”

Dean said, the room going still as death. Cas blanched, his eyes widening.

“NO!”

He screamed, getting up, his expression twisted with horror.

“I AM  _NOT_  LETTING YOU GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN!”

He shouted, wringing his hands. Dean gaped. Well, what would you do if you saw an Angel wring his hands and scream?

“It’s… It’s possible keep her in hell, Crowley agreed.”

Cas said, after a beat, clearing his throat, avoiding Dean’s stare like a plague.

“Crowley did? That Son of bitch’s alive? You really think it’s gonna be safe there? It’ll be bett-”

“I do not think Crowley is stupid enough to mess with her.”

Cas bit out, clenching his fists.

“It would be very kind of you to stop ditching Sam and I and making stupid decisions.”

He snapped, looking up once more with a glare, this time hot enough to power the sun.

Dean blinked and opened his mouth and closed it like a goldfish. He had not thought of-

“Of course you had not thought of it that way.”

Cas hissed turning away. Dean wondered when Cas turned into a bitter girlfriend. He should keep a log next time.

He sighed, feeling a migraine hovering closer. He  _really_  needed a drink.

“Cas…I’m sorry I-I uh I’ll try and not go Kamikaze, for you guys, okay? It’s just-”

He choked on the last word, his throat closing up, because Cas hugged him, just accepting the words he couldn’t say, just showing him he cared. His messy dark hair tickling his nose, his hands gripping Dean’s shoulders like a lifeline, grounding Dean.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s torso, resting his cheek on his head. Dean might not be a man of words, but he knows how to show his love to the people he cherish and call family.

He might have not admitted it, but he needed this. His eyes burned with emotion as he squeezed them shut and wound his arms tighter around Cas, taking a deep shaky breath.

“Cas.”

He whispered, his voice breaking on the last syllable.

“Dean.”

Cas acknowledged. Dean felt his mouth move on the fabric of his shirt.

It had seemed like an eternity before Cas loosened his grip and looked up at Dean. Dean opened his eyes, looking into Cas’s. The motel’s light reflected off his irises giving the blue eyes an ethereal glow.

When Cas tipped his face upwards, Dean did not move. He felt Cas’s breath fan over his face, his mouth an inch away.

When Cas’s lips were pressed softly against his, Dean just pulled Cas closer, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

Things were better.

Yes, Dean was still an emotionally constipated alcoholic sociopath and yes, the Earth was still engulfed in  _the_  Primordial Darkness but things were getting better.

                                                   _~Fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a kudos and a comment :D  
> Also posted here: http://the-angel-of-absinthe.tumblr.com/post/120341424281/a-destiel-drabble


End file.
